


Dive to the Heart

by 3_4



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Lemon, M/M, Selfcest elements, Yaoi, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_4/pseuds/3_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Roxas confronts Sora on top of the Station of Awakening, he decides to resolve their internal struggle for control by merging himself with Sora once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dive to the Heart

Sora felt like he had been here before, somehow.

They had all been in the World That Never Was when he suddenly himself cut off from Donald and Goofy by a pair of Samurai Nobodies.

Before he could try to reach back to help his companions, he had been ambushed by an enemy wielding a Keyblade and dressed in the black leather coat atypical of the Organization with the hood drawn up and the two were transported away to the top of an immense column of stained glass situated in an ocean of oppressing darkness.

And it was now that Sora found himself face-to-face with his ambusher once again upon that brightly illuminated platform that felt so eerily familiar.

“Who are you?” Sora asked.

“Someone from the dark,” came the vague answer before his enemy produced a second Keyblade and went on the offensive.

The two clashed, exchanging fierce blows. Sora’s opponent leapt into the air with a few exaggerated somersaults before crashing down with a devastating slice. Sora narrowly blocked the attack, but the sheer force propelled him back several feet.

“Are you Riku?” Sora demanded, as his Keyblade locked with the stranger’s in a shower of sparks, each struggling to push the other’s weapon away.

With their faces scant inches apart, Sora was able to see a few golden strands of hair beneath that hood but was still unable to discern his opponent’s face.

“Riku? No…but I _beat_ a Riku once,” his mysterious attacker mused.

Sora’s eyes widened in shock at the bold statement as his opponent broke away from him.

“No! You’re lying!” Sora accused. “Riku could never lose!”

Without replying, the hooded assailant renewed his assault on the Keyblade Master.

In their next clash, Sora eventually managed to succeed in skimming the edge of that black hood with his blade, knocking it down to disclose his enemy’s full identity who in his brief lapse of surprise, quickly found himself with the tip of the brunette’s blade directed right between his eyes.

“Heh, you’re as good as me…no, you’re even better. I’m actually kinda glad that of all people, you’re my Other,” admitted the unmasked boy with light hair, letting his own Keyblade fall from his hand in a gesture of capitulation. He was as young as Sora and even had blue eyes to rival Sora’s own.

“I was curious about you. I really wanted to meet you,” the blonde boy informed Sora.

“Who are you?” Sora demanded again.

“I’m Roxas - your Nobody.” “ _You’re_ Roxas? ...my…Nobody?”

“That’s right. Someone who was very important to me said that I would become whole if I reunited with you, so I merged with you back in Twilight Town. But it didn’t work properly. Our souls are still fighting over this body. I need to finish what I started – and that’s why I’m here.”

Roxas lifted an arm to loosen the shoulder of his coat and allowed the rest of it to slip off his body to pool around his ankles, revealing a slim pale, untouched body.

Sora was startled to see that Roxas was wearing nothing underneath that coat as he took in the other’s unclothed form, his eyes roaming over the expanse of smooth milky white skin that was bathed in the ethereal glow of the light that radiated from beneath the glass planes upon which they both stood.

“H-Hey! What are you doing?” Sora stammered, covering his eyes with the back of his glove. “Put your clothes back on – I can see your…well, everything!”

“It’s okay. It’s not a big deal Sora,” Roxas assured him, soothingly. “We’re the same person after all, you and I. Separate halves of one whole.”

“What do you mean by that?” Sora asked apprehensively.

“Don’t you want to find out?” Roxas replied softly, his hand lightly caressing the delicate features of Sora’s face while the other one traced a finger lightly over his neck and torso, down to the baggy shorts.

“H-Hey!” Sora exclaimed, immediately brushing Roxas’s prying fingers away. “What are you doing? You’re not supposed to touch me there!”

“Relax, Sora. I’m here to help you, remember?” Roxas whispered into his Other’s ear. “But you gotta help me too or this won’t work. Can you do that?”

Sora felt a twinge of unease, unsure if he should help a stranger dressed in Organisation XIII uniform claiming to be his Nobody and who had attacked him on sight.

“I’m your friend Sora, and I need your help for this,” Roxas pleaded. “Don’t you want to help a friend?”

“Of course I do!” Sora said, earnestly.

“Please, Sora. I need your help.”

_Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you_.

Slowly and hesitantly, Sora nodded his agreement deciding in that moment to trust his Nobody - to trust Roxas to guide him.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll help you.”

“Let’s get started, then,” Roxas murmured quietly.

He proceeded to gently remove the brunette’s black and silver overjacket, letting it slump heavily to the ground. Then, hooking his fingertips under the hem of Sora’s shirt, he slid the soft material up until it was bunched up in folds beneath Sora’s arms, exposing a sun-drenched brown chest that was thin, but accentuated with curves of light muscle.

Sora allowed his Keyblade to tumble from his slack fingers too, where it clattered to the ground.

Clutching the brunette by the shoulder blade and lower back, Roxas drew Sora into an embrace so tight and close that their chests touched.

Devoid of any uncertainty, he leaned right into Sora’s face with his head angled and the next instant, his tongue was diving into Sora’s mouth, pressing his way insistently inside.

“Roxa-ah?” Sora exclaimed, eyes widening in surprise at the sudden and unexpected contact, his following words muffled into a quiet, keening “Mmmm!” by the Nobody’s lips.

As his tongue continued to vigorously engage Sora’s mouth, Roxas let his hands leisurely roam the Keyblade Master’s noticeably excited body, fingertips first skimming feather-light over the taut dark nipples and then a palm rubbing circles over the firm, smooth skin of the toned abdomen which was contracting and expanding rapidly in time with its owner’s shallow uneven breaths.

His hands dipped lower, past the navel to blindly fumble with the crisscrossing yellow belts encircling Sora’s waist, unraveling each one with a faint clink of metal and swallowing Sora’s renewed sounds of protest down his throat as he stumbled to the floor and tugged the brunette down with him.

Pulling away, Roxas sat back with one leg folded under the raised knee of the other, his member erect and upright against the thigh of the raised knee, both head and shaft wrapped in a glistening film of precome.

Awestruck and blushing, Sora watched as the golden-haired boy before him began to play with himself.

Reaching down between his own legs, Roxas grasped his sleek, lustrous cock and began to pump it with fluid motions of the wrist, letting his head tilt back a little in pleasure but keeping an intense stare fixed on Sora as a quiet groan that was nearly a whimper escaped his slightly parted lips.

“I guess it’s a bit unfair if I leave you out of the action,” Roxas grinned. He moved forwards and placing his hand on Sora’s chest, pushed the boy back into a reclining posture, allowing him to lean over the brunette.

“W-woah,” Sora said uncertainly, as Roxas hovered right on top of him. Hey – wait, Rox – Ah!”

Sora broke off in vocal exclamation, blue orbs wide with shock as Roxas swiftly pressed his hips forward into the other’s so that he suddenly felt Roxas’s slick, wet hardness pushed up and trickling against his own burning one through the opening in his undone shorts.

Rubbing their stiff cocks against one another, Roxas rocked his body back and forth against Sora’s twitching mass while uttering satisfied grunts, the protruding fleshy rods leaking a sticky mess between their stomachs.

_The true light sleeps, deep within the darkness_.

Slivers of that milky light which emanated through the tiles beneath them danced in flashes and bright glimmers reflectively across the entwined, sweat-plastered limbs of the young Keyblade wielders as the two teens actively rutted their slippery-wet figures against one another with hot breath billowing into each other’s faces.

Amidst the sound of discordant, frantic panting, cream white thighs smacked loudly against sunned, hollowed hipbones that were framed by the spread dark blue folds of Sora’s oversized shorts like an open collar.

Before they could resolve themselves, Roxas pulled himself away from Sora again. Using his hands, he gently guided Sora into rotating his body around so that he was lying on his stomach instead upon his discarded shirt which marginally softened the hard glass below. Roxas also pulled the shorts down to the knees.

Gripping his arousal around the base, Roxas nudged the tip which was layered in translucent precome against the cleft that divided the twin globes of rounded flesh and comprised the brunette’s acutely curved rear causing Sora to glance back over his shoulder in trepidation.

“Hold on. You’re…you’re not going to put that in my-AAHNGH?!!”

Sora squeezed his eyes shut. Gritting his teeth, he dug his forehead into the white floor, feeling his innermost ring of muscles instinctively and immediately clench tightly in defense against the unfamiliar ingression of Roxas’s firm, pale member.

Letting out a trembling exhale, Roxas sunk himself in again; gentle, yet with an element of force necessary to intrude past the protectively resistant entrance until the entire length of his hardness gradually became enveloped into Sora’s unbroken opening with a sensation of tight snugness and encompassing heat.

“Ah- Roxas!!” Sora cried out, his outstretched arms tensing and his hands pressed flat against the icy cold panes beneath him with fingers splayed across the glass in order to support himself.

Once the initial resistance was worn down with several patiently slow thrusts, their union became much easier and pleasurable for Sora and the partners began to relax into it, enjoying it more as Roxas built up the pace of his steadily bucking hips.

Sora was unable to contain the short gasps that dripped from his lips. Roxas added his own soft moans while he rhythmically worked himself in and out of the young Keyblade Master who was now propped up by his lower arms, one of which he buried his face into the crook of, the silver crown necklace slung around his neck so low to the floor that it simply spilled across the tiles, clinking and jangling noisily with each thrust that Roxas made into him.

Every muscle of Sora’s body was straining and stretched taut at the pressure constantly melting into and retracting from his opening. His spiked brown locks peaked with bouncy vitality were presently languished with sweat; damp chocolate bangs draping over semi-obscured azure eyes and hanging down past his flushed cheeks, swaying violently as more beads of moisture rolled down his slender neck.

The combined sounds of their desperate moaning and the sharp slapping of their bodies as the lightly-muscled, tanned body slid against the pale, lithe one echoed off into the black nothingness that surrounded the Station of Serenity, blanketing the two separate halves in the privacy of the deepest darkness.

_Your heart will shine with light and push the darkness away_.

The blonde youth’s hand fell between the other’s legs to grasp the erection that bobbed freely in the air, his palm gliding up the silky hardness of the shaft to the ridged crown, his thumb rubbing over the sunken slit from which a sodden, warm adhesiveness was coaxed and spread over the rest of the tip in a lazy spiral by the teasing appendage, earning a wavering groan from Sora.

Roxas found himself drawing in long, deep breaths, intoxicated on the damp musk of Sora’s sweat which was imbued with the sharp scent of sea salt and admiring the sight of crystalline dewdrops racing over the Keyblade Master’s arms, calves, and down that lean, honeyed-brown torso in glistening streaks.

“We’ll-ha-ha-huu-we’ll-go-ha…together-ungh-ha,” Sora gasped breathlessly, twisting his head to look behind at Roxas with glinting sky-bright eyes that were at the same time hazed with passion and burning fiercely with promise.

It was all the admission that Roxas needed and he gave the lingering final thrust, unrestrainedly digging his cock as deep within Sora as he could reach.

_Deep down there’s a light that never goes out_.

Both let out twin cries of unbridled ecstasy that pierced the swallowing darkness. Roxas let his head fall over Sora’s shoulder with a sense of fulfillment and completion as he fully joined with his other half; liberating himself in several squirting hot jets, binding their destinies together in that single instant.

Simultaneously, Sora threw his head back as he throbbed out his own release onto his shirt below him, the pristine navy blue and red cloth cushioning his knees becoming spattered with opaque white droplets like rain and dripping pulses of cloudy semen.

Collapsing on top of one another, the two lay together in the middle of the platform, tired and panting, illuminated by that pure, bright light that shone through the floor as they felt their pounding hearts slowly wind down.

“I think I know why this place is called the Dive to the Heart now,” Sora mumbled, to which Roxas began to laugh, but broke off as his being began dissolving into numberless tiny motes of light.

“Heh. You make a good Other, Sora,” Roxas said with a resigned smile, glancing sadly at Sora. “Looks like my summer vacation’s over…”

“No! Wait, Roxas!” Sora called, but his Nobody closed his eyes peacefully and with a bright flash, the rest of his body collapsed into a cloud of swarming, dancing beads of sparkling light.

Sora watched, part amazed part saddened as the sparkling pinpricks that constituted Roxas’s very existence gathered together as if sentient, and converged on him. His body willfully absorbed the particles, drawing them in to the last grain and Sora felt every nerve in his entire body thrill with a tingling feeling of warm energy and inexplicable wholeness. It was as if a part of himself that he had not realized had been missing his entire life had returned to him. It was a sense of comforting nostalgia which he recognised like a long-forgotten memory, but felt alien to him at the same time.

With tears brimming at the corners of his closed eyelids, Sora nodded to himself, resolutely accepting Roxas’s sacrifice, and placing a gloved hand to his heart.

“Welcome home, Roxas.”

“Are you occheeey, Sowaa?” Donald’s thick voice suddenly asked.

“Huh?” Sora’s eyes snapped open and he found himself standing back in the World That Never Was with his companions at his side, looking at him in concern.

As Sora recalled just exactly what he had been doing only a few moments before with Roxas, he blushed under the quizzical stare of his friends and was inwardly thankful that his entire outfit had managed to make the return trip back with him as well, miraculously unsoiled and once again clothing his tanned, slender body that had just only recently been rutting and bucking naked against another with fervent abandon.

“What…just happened?” Sora asked them hesitantly, still unsure of what precisely had just occurred and how much of it Donald and Goofy might have seen or heard. It had been easy before to assume that he and Roxas had been all alone at the Station of Serenity but now, standing next to the other two as if no time had passed, he didn’t feel as confident about it as he did previously.

“Gawrsh, I dunno,” Goofy blurted. “You just disappeared. Then me and Donald had to fight some Nobodies.”

“Oh…he said that he beat Riku,”

Sora remembered in wonder, pondering if it was true that Roxas had really defeated his best friend and life-long rival, the ever-so-smug and seemingly indomitable Riku.

He then further wondered about if after defeating Riku, Roxas had done something similar to the smirking, graceful platinum-haired teen as he did with Sora and could not suppress a slight pang of jealousy at the thought, despite himself.

“Who said that?” Donald squawked.

“Oh. Uh…that boy in the black coat…Roxas.”

“Guhhhh, we didn’t see nobody in a black coat or ‘nything…” Goofy interjected, looking at Donald who shook his head in affirmation.

“Huh? You didn’t see anyone?” said Sora.

“You must be tired, Sora,” Donald suggested. “C’mon, let’s just find a way into that castle,” Goofy urged, leading the way as Donald waddled after him to keep up.

Sora took a final glimpse behind him, his hand absently reaching up to his heart again and then turned to follow his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews/suggestions/comments/criticisms are always appreciated. Other than that, I hope it was an okay read.


End file.
